


Home

by katerleegrand



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Major Spoilers, Reunion, happy-ish ending?, lovers reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerleegrand/pseuds/katerleegrand
Summary: In the world of dreams, Ignis is reunited with someone he lost long ago. But is this really a dream?
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> ***Warning: Contains Major Spoilers!!
> 
> If you have not played FFXV or have finished the game, please do not read this!!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Ignis gasps as he opens his eyes, blinking at the brightness of the sun. He slowly comes to his senses, and looks around to take in his surroundings. He’s standing in the city of Insomnia, on a street corner near the Citadel.

‘ _Ah, another dream,_ ’ he thinks.

The city looks just how he remembers it from his youth. Back before the Empire attacked. Back before he lost…everything…

The only difference was there were no other people around, no cars on the street, not even birds chirping in the trees. Everything was silent and still.

As he turns, he catches his reflection in a shop window. His youthful 22-year-old self blinks back at him. No wrinkles could be felt on his skin. No scars marred his face.

Ignis sighs deeply. Sometimes he wondered why his mind liked to torture him so. In his old age, dreams such as this one had become more frequent. He definitely enjoys them, but waking up in a reality with his weakened body, without his eyesight, without Him…had become more and more depressing.

Rather than stew over the inevitable end to this paradise, he starts to walk, wandering through the city streets at his leisure. Funny, how after these 50-some odd years his mind can still conjure up a perfect picture of his home.

He eventually finds himself outside the Citadel gates. Looking in towards the building, he spies a figure standing at the bottom of the steps with their back towards him. It wasn’t often that another individual would appear in his dreams. Curiosity gets the better of him, and he makes his way towards the other.

He stops on the other side of the courtyard and studies this new addition to his dreamland.

‘ _Interesting,_ ’ he thinks, ‘ _That hair…that looks just like…_ ’

The other man senses Ignis’s presence and turns around. Ignis freezes, air escaping his lungs in a sharp exhale. He steps back and closes his eyes, shaking his head.

‘ _This…this is some sort of cruel joke…he’s never appeared here before…_ ’

Opening his eyes once more, the other man is still standing in the exact same spot.

“Hey…Specs…”

Ignis falls to his knees. His body writhes as gut-wrenching sobs tear through him. Tears run down his cheeks. He covers his face with his hands, not wanting to believe the sight in front of him.

Noctis kneels down in front and puts his hands on Ignis’s shoulders. The familiar warmth helps to soothe the crying man. Ignis moves to wraps his own arms around Noctis and holds him tight, afraid that the other will disappear from his grasp. He buries his head into the King’s neck. The two of them sit there, simply holding each other, until Ignis’s sobs quiet down into a few hiccups.

Eventually, Ignis raises his head, emerald eyes meeting steel blue. He lifted one hand and goes to move it to the King’s cheek, but stops short.

As if he could read his mind, Noctis whispers, “It’s okay Iggy…I’m not going anywhere …”

Fresh tears slip fall from both of them now as Ignis cups Noctis’s face and pulls him forward for a deep kiss. As he feels the other pair of lips, Ignis suddenly realizes that this is real, that the other man in front of him is not just an apparition.

He closes his eyes as their lips move together. A whimper escapes his lips as the raven-haired man softly bites his lower lip and pulls away. As he leans back, Noctis gives him a smile.

“Welcome home, Ignis.”

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of working on my other projects that I NEED to be doing, my brain decided to conjure this up. Hope you all enjoyed this!
> 
> I also hope you are having a good morning, day or night wherever you are!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @katerleegrand for more FFXV content, memes and pictures of my cats :D


End file.
